In That Alley Way
by Nina Hatakana
Summary: She saved him and they fell in love In that Alley way first Fanfic hope you enjoy P.S Beware it's NaLu


**Hello all the people who are currently reading this ( which probably isn't a lot ) this is my first fanfic and I would like to dedicate this to **lalapie203 **and **SkyDragonRoar **who supported me all this time please check out their stories they are amazing and please forgive me for any mistakes that you may find**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or It's characters Hiro Mashima does I also don't own the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift **

Nina ~

* * *

''Loser did you ever think you could beat us, you are so pathetic you pink haired

LOSER!''

'' I'm not a loser you jerk and my hair is not pink It's _SALMON _''

A gang of teenagers cornered a 7 year old boy the dark, deserted alley way,''who are you to talk to me like that, let's teach him a lesson

will we?'' cheers and agreements were heard from the other teens. The boy stiffened and shut his eyes preparing for the pain he was

about to receive... but it never came instead he heard an angelic voice ''stop don't hurt him'' the boy opened his eyes and in front of him

saw a girl, well the back of a girl. She had blonde hair that reached to her shoulders and wore knee length brown trousers and a yellow top,

she stood in what looked like a fighting stance ''he didn't do anything wrong you scumbags SO LEAVE HIM ALONE!''

one moment the teens had a blank look on their faces but then they irrupted in laughter.

''Look who came to the rescue what are you gonna fight us? move outta the way

kiddo or your gonna get hurt '' the leader glared at the blonde, which smirked at him

''daddy I think some boys want to beat me up''

''you wouldn't dare ''

''daddy'' a rustle was heard and in a blink of an eye the teens were gone.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief then turned around and looked at the pink haired boy, he onyx eyes and wore a white scarf which

reminded her of scales '' are you okay '' he didn't answer the boy was staring at her in awe, she had eyes as brown as hot chocolate bet

you could even sink in them and her smile, it was the brightest most beautiful smile he ever saw.

'' Hello, eh are you there, are you okay? '' she waved her hands in front of his face snapping him out of his trance '' oh me I'm fine

thanks... Natsu by the way '' he held out his hand '' Lucy '' she shook the hand he held out.

_ Lucy... hhhmm Luce_

'' So Luce is your uuhhh dad there or ... ''

Lucy let out a sad chuckle '' my dad here he wouldn't even come see me in the hospital '' Natsu furrowed his brows in confusion and was

about to ask why but the sorrowful look on her face shut him up instantly. '' So what are you doing here this late at night ''

'' I sneaked out and sat on the swing there '' she pointed to the empty playground lit only by a single lamp, '' and you see It's my

birthday and father didn't... n-noott *sniff* cc-aarree *sniff* *sniff* '' she turned around not letting Natsu see her tears, then felt

someone embracing her from the back.

'' It's okay sshhhh sshhhhh '' he cooed letting the girl break down in his arms.

* * *

_10 years later _

The now 17 year old Lucy was rampaging around the room of her new house in a tight black and white stripy, long sleeve dress and long

black boots, her hair down ( which she was constantly pulling at ) and she was nervous as hell, after all her friends convincing her after

all that pep talk after all that courage gathering she was finally ready, ready to tell him.

_It's okay I'm ready I can do this _

'' Yo Luce what did ya call me _whoa _what's with the outfit you look so.. so , just WHOA '' the blonde head turned to the window where

her pink ehem I mean _salmon _haired friend crouching on her window sill '' I-I I mm-eean I uuhhhhh why is it so god damn hard to do this''

she inhaled deeply trying to think what to say, then suddenly the radio came on and played the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

'' Natsu please listen I... I have to say this Nn-atsu I like y-you more.. more than t-than a friend '' Lucy then proceeded to reddening,

almost matching the colour of a ripe tomato and Natsu just stood there dumbfounded gaping at her the seconds later a grin stretched

across his face. He slowly walked over to where she stood gently grasped her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes and inched closer so their noses were practically touching.

'' Luce you know I'm not good with words so... ''

And with that he kissed her square on the lips making her gasp '' Natsu... ''

'' I love you Luce '' he caressed her cheek making her blush an even darker shade of red yet she still giggled

'' since when do you _love _me ''

'' since that time long ago when you saved me... in that alley way.

* * *

**That's it folks hope you liked it, and as I said earlier I dedicate this story to drum roll please **SkydragonRoar **and **Lalapie203 **without**

**their support I couldn't of done this so If you actually read this, please pretty please leave a review so I can know you opinion**

**anyway bye till next time **

**~ Nina~**


End file.
